


Amara's Creation

by Fallinguun603



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Demons, Gen, Powerful OC, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Eve, the mother of all, was not alone when she was in the purgatory for 10,000 years, Xalgamoch was a powerful demon who was the first creation of Amara; He was too destructive and too naive to have peace with others that were creations to god when he was soon uncontrollable to deem safe for others, so both amara and god had used their powers to banish him because he has the powers that were both equal with god and amara together. (he may have been a god himself)Eve was born to earth, the first to walk earth, but she was soon to go to purgatory with her children and their souls; she and xalgamoch had meet each other in purgatory, they stuck like peas in the forsaken lands and for the next 10,000 years they were close to think they were born from the same creator.





	Amara's Creation

-Before earth’s creation-

Eve was sitting on a blanket of skin her children made for her comfort, she was listening to her children talk of their proud killings when they were once above and it pained her deeply for her children to suffer that were days then turned months to yearly long years of endless solitude; considering how close eve was to morgen, she knew what had happened to him fully yet she hasn’t spoken about what happen between her and god; but she would like to speak with him of some important matters that desperately considered for her- their family.

Morgen, Xalgamoch, would soon arrive for her dinner, and not soon than later he arrived covered in guts of gods first chaotic beings that didn’t have other’s prayers.  
“Morgen, dinner is ready brother”, her form waved softly towards the now blood covered demon and waved back, “ Ah, before we serve ourselves, I must speak of something to you when my children are away morgen”

“Ok we can- No!… right now Xalgamoch.” Whispered eve

Xalgamoch have focused on eve entirely, the only time he did that was when they first met, because she never said his name fully, Xalgamoch glanced to the rowdy leviathans and other monsters surrounding the table of bones that were ripped limb to limb.

“What is it eve, is something happening?”

“no its just…when we return and we will I need you to promise me something.” Looking up Xalgamoch nods wistfully and his looks glisten with curiosity; Eve continues,” if something were to happen to me, her looks interrupting morgen’s concerned gaze, would you look after my children…even eldest to the youngest Xalgamoch” she held her hand out. Xalgamoch looks down to the dirtied soil and finally minutes of silence and overheard leviathans; He nodded,” Of course eve, you have…a deal.”

Xalgamoch reaches out for her hand to finish the deal and soon, Morgen sealed it by shaking her hand a bright glow of white shines, synchronizing the deal in eternity.  
Soon the arriving of eve was true and when eve reached Xalgamoch out from her finally breath to pass the promise of the deal.  
He was summoned, and he was soon apart of the Winchesters story, whether he liked it or not.

 

“Bite me.” Dean said not faltering his smoldering glare on eve

 

Eve facial features were neutral, but she complied not wasting a second; Hearing his companions cry in anguish was beautiful but she felt this unbearing pain spread throughout her body the second she removed herself for dean’s neck. She felt her lungs closing, making her gasp for the clear air, she wanted to put her hand through her chest to stop the burning, she looked up to the hunter’s smug smile.

“Phoenix ashes with a bottle of whiskey down the hatch” he said holding the bullet casing teasingly to eve tauntingly  
her look faltered, soon covered by her black blood, slowly with pain and sadness, ”ghh.. xlag..moch..morgen..our -p- promise….starts…“  
She fell sideways hitching with breaths but then a man caught her then kneeled, dean looked at castiel, Sam, and bobby; however the Jefferson starships started walking towards the man and behind him, looking actually pleased despite their mother suffering.

The man whispered something to eve then eve gulped her final breath, the man looked up to the hunters his look was anger but was something calm, then without a word he picked eve’s body up

“Let’s go home” , his eyes glowed pure grey

“Hello fledgling” he smiled sadly then just disappeared along with the Jefferson starships “castiel, what did he mean? - “ sam exclaimed looking over to castiel, his face was shocked which is not a good sign because castiel isn’t one for expressions

“what- castiel who was that?” Sam said worryingly

“That was but…-he was gone for almost hundreds of thousands of years…” he muttered but looked up and said, ”that was the most powerful archangels and a mentor to most of the archangels and angels alike; his name is Morieshal.”

Dean and Sam looked to each other then back to castiel, their facial features are both confused.

"Let's head back to the bobby's place then?"


End file.
